


One With Honor

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Rindy becomes a Girl Scout.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 21





	One With Honor

Rindy walked inside the dining room wearing her official Girl Scout uniform—white polo, khaki shorts, and blue vest. Carol and Therese along with both grandparents applauded and praised her naturally. The child turned around to reveal the sewn patches.

“Tell us how many you got, my dear,” Mr. Aird instructed. 

“So far I got four!” Rindy exclaimed.

“Can you name them all for us?” Carol asked her.

“Make New Friends,” Rindy recited. “Keep Shining... Explore Nature... and, I Love Selling Cookies!”

Mrs. Aird demonstrated a woven basket on the table filled with boxes of Girl Scout cookies.

“Five dollars for a whole box,” she explained to the two female lovers. “Try some Tagalongs, Thin Mints, Samoas!” 

“You sound like a true businessman,” Carol smirked, unclasping her coin purse while Therese pulled out her wallet. Mrs. Aird snatched their money once they bought two boxes of Thin Mints. Rindy rushed over throwing herself on top of Therese, who held her, willingly.

“I bought your cookies,” she told the five-year-old. “I’ll need help eating them.”

“We don’t want to spoil Rindy’s dinner,” Mrs. Aird object, folding the two five dollar bills in half before shoving them inside the slot of the metal cash box that was next to the basket.

“As her mother, I think she’ll survive having a few,” Carol scoffed, prying open the brightly colored green box with her red polished fingers. She pulled out a Thin Mint. Rindy took it from her and bit the round chocolate coating in half with her teeth.


End file.
